Jealouly Love
by Carrie Re Res
Summary: Tenchi needs to pay for what he did to Ryoko in Shin-Tenchi so this fic is payback! This will be a H/R fic meaning Hotsuma is back and ready to win Ryoko over but will Ryoko go with him? And if she odes what will Tenchi do?


Carrie Re Rees  
  
Jealously Love  
  
Chapter 1-He's back  
  
Romance/Drama/Humor  
  
  
  
Tenchi needs to pay for what he did to Ryoko in Shin-Tenchi so this fic is payback! This will be a H/R fic meaning Hotsuma is back and ready to win Ryoko over but will Ryoko go with him? And if she odes what will Tenchi do?  
  
  
  
…………………………  
  
Tenchi looked up at the night sky with the starry coat of stars. He couldn't believe Sakuya died he had loved her why her and not one of the girls in the house he would think. At the time he didn't know how much he'd want one of those girls in the house that he can't have. 'Why Sakuya she was my only love, my life, my heart, but now she's gone. For goodness shake why did she have to die she had everything I wanted She kinda reminded me about Ryoko. What am I thinking?'  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts; he went and opened the door to see Ryoko with a tray of chocolates. Ryoko had changed from a nosey, rude, brat to a sweet, caring, and hard to believe but she turned into a girl who cleans up the whole house now it's only Sasami and Ryoko who takes care of the house. Ayeka would set down and watch soap operas the entire day. Tenchi really started to like this new Ryoko but kinda missed the old Ryoko who use to annoy him every single minute.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Tenchi asked looking at the chocolates  
  
"Well it's a gift for you're birthday" Ryoko smiled blushing  
  
"My birthday? Is that today?" Tenchi asked checking his calendar  
  
Tenchi checked his calendar and saw that it was his birthday! He felt so embarrassed to forget his own birthday. He turned to Ryoko and took the chocolates and invited her into his room. Ryoko sat down and looked at the chocolates, Tenchi saw this and knew she wanted one. He took one and gave it to her.  
  
"Oh, no it ok it's you're gift" Ryoko said with a smile but then a stomach growled.  
  
Ryoko knew he knew she was hungry, she took the chocolate and eat it, it tasted pretty well.  
  
Tenchi went back to his thoughts and Ryoko looked at him she knew that gaze he was thinking of Sakuya which made her sad. Ryoko got up and was about to leave when Tenchi called her and asked her  
  
"Ryoko what would you do if you're loved one was dead?" He asked knowing that she knew who he was talking about.  
  
"Well you'll have to get on with life just like I did" Ryoko turned and again he asked her another question  
  
"What do you mean it happened to you before?" He asked looking at her curiously  
  
"Well something like that happened to me I loved him with all my heart but guess that wasn't enough, he went with another girl and he changed into a new person I never met before" Ryoko was in tears and just ran out of the room.  
  
Tenchi knew who she was talking about it was him she had lost him. But he didn't know he had changed into someone else. Was it true? Or was it just her thoughts?  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes to try to remember his kiss with Sakuya but instead he saw himself kissing another girl and she was Ryoko. Tenchi snapped his eyes open and tried again same thing he saw. He didn't love Ryoko or did he? He kept asking himself that question when a scream broke his thoughts.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ayeka yelled  
  
Tenchi ran down the stairs hoping it wasn't Ryoko he didn't want to yell at her. But he saw someone he didn't think he'll see ever again  
  
"Hotsuma" Tenchi whispered and then his face replaced with an angry look he charged at Hotsuma with a fist. Hotsuma grabbed his fist and twisted it.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Tenchi yelled  
  
Ryoko heard from a room and teleported to see what was going on she saw Hotsuma and hid herself but then heard another scream of Tenchi's. Hotsuma kicked him in the stomach Ryoko couldn't stand it anymore she charged at him and cut his hand she got Tenchi and turned to face Hotsuma.  
  
"What are you doing here, you came to hurt my friends?" Ryoko asked angrily  
  
"I was waiting for you to come out princess I really didn't hurt him to much" Hotsuma smiled at her.  
  
"Out of this house now!" Ryoko yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The old Ryoko was back and wanted revenge. Just then Washu showed up and said "He means us no harm Ryoko he came to see me I called him here"  
  
"What?" everyone screamed  
  
"I need help with some things since he's good with science I called him here sorry if he hurted you lord Tenchi" Washu said an then turned to Hotsuma  
  
"You will be needed tonight at 11:30 P.M OK?" Asked Washu  
  
"Yeah sure in the mean time could I stay here?" He asked showing no emotion but inside he was wishing she'll say yes  
  
"Yes you may" and Washu went into the lab.  
  
Ryoko looked at Hotsuma and teleported to her room she couldn't face him not after what he had done to her. Hotsuma saw she was gone and decided he'll go see her later because they might suspect something.  
  
Later on that day when everyone was busy Hotsuma took this opportunity to see Ryoko.  
  
He teleported into the rrom and saw that all the lights were off and she was asleep. He walked up to her and checked her face seeing if she'll wake up any time soon he didn't see anything so he sat down on the bed and brushed her hair from her neck he kissed her neck about 6 times and looked at her sleeping face again. He was about to kissed her lips when someone knocked on the door he teleported away.  
  
Sasami walked into the room and tapped Ryoko. Ryoko opened her eyes and looked at Sasami. And said  
  
"What is wrong why did you wake me up?"  
  
"I came to tell you that lunch is ready"  
  
"I'll be down in a sec"  
  
After Lunch  
  
  
  
"Well let's see where can Hotsuma sleep?" Tenchi asked  
  
"Why don't he sleep in you're room Tenchi?" Ryoko asked sleepily  
  
"No he might try to kill me let's see Ayeka and Sasami share a room so Ryoko you'll have to make room in you're room for one more person" Tenchi said  
  
"What? He sleeping in my room?" Ryoko said turning red in anger  
  
"Oh great" Hotsuma said annoyed  
  
But Hotsuma was happy he got to sleep in her room.  
  
Tenchi saw how Hotsuma been looking at Ryoko. 'I wonder if he really came here to help Washu or to get something else he been looking at Ryoko non stop! I sware if he trys anything I'll cut him up into shark bite!'  
  
………………………………………………  
  
Well sorry about the short ness but hope you enjoyed it if you liked it and want me to continue please Review my chapter I really could use a cheering up. Well hope you all enjoyed it bye now! And remember Review!  
  
  
  
Carrie Re Res 


End file.
